


Bull Stable

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cowboys, Forced Breeding, M/M, intersex cowboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Calves belong in farms, not out on the streets. Jason learns this the hard way when he's taken by Roman Sionis to be his newest cow.Roman brings Jason to a bull stable. The visit was inevitable, and Jason is never going to forget it.





	Bull Stable

Roman had prepared him for this. Had told him that he would be bred soon like all the other cows in his farm, so that he could be milked like the rest of them.

 

The growth serum had worked extremely well, for all it was worth. His once relatively flat chest has grown large enough for each breast to fit the size of Roman’s hand. He still is not used to the weight of them. 

 

The stable is very large. Holds several viable bulls that Roman has used frequently to impregnate the cows in his herd. They are all considerably bigger than Jason himself. Though Jason can’t enter into the individual pens yet, he can still tell that they could probably tower over him.

 

Roman walks beside him, and they pass through the several pens in the large bull stable until he is stopped in front of a pen in the corner of the stable.

 

When they stop at the gate, he sees a bull lying in the hay, eyes closed, one hand moving up and down his cock and the other cupping his balls. He’s unbothered by the presence of other people around him, and instead looks even more interested.

 

Roman is talking with the handler, speaking about the bull’s mating behavior and how well it breeds the herd, how it behaves around new herd members. 

 

“Slade is pretty agressive, but he gets the job done. If you don’t like him, we have some more bulls that are more agreeable with the cows. But, we usually use Slade to break the new ones in.”

 

Jason doesn’t pay attention to Roman’s conversation. He has learned early on that he should not interfere with Roman’s business, and he should especially not talk back at all. Roman always has an array of colorful punishments for him when he decides to misbehave. So rather than wasting time giving Roman a piece of his mind, Jason takes that time to take a good look at the the bull inside the pen.

 

The first thing he notices is that the bull’s horns are cut, looking like little stumps growing from his head rather than actual horns.

 

Roman, knowing exactly what Jason’s thinking, says, “He stabbed one too many handlers, so he needed to be shown his place. But we won’t have the same problems with you now, will we?”

 

Jason could only touch his own horns and whimper in sympathy.

 

The bull, Slade, is well built and very toned, either a sign of lots of labor or genetic enhancement, maybe a mix of both. A testament of his virility. His body is littered with scars. An ugly one that could only be from a burn of a misdirected iron marking the left side of his face leaving him to use a glass eye as a replacement.

 

Jason takes a step into the pen, and Slade’s eyes open and take in Jason’s figure. A lithe young calf that has yet to be bred. Easy young meat that is always so eager to please when prompted. And Jason, Jason can only stare at the large veiny cock between the bull’s legs, imagining how he could ever take so much. Roman had not prepared him for this. That bastard.

 

Jason’s not going to breed this bull, and Roman can not make him. Except, he does not have a choice, and so he can only hope that Roman changes his mind and opens the gate and brings him back home, forgetting this ever happened.

 

The bull, Slade, stares pointedly at Jason’s newly-grown tits. He can barely cup them with his own small hands.

 

Slade licks his lips and hums deeply imagining how they would feel in his hands, how those tits would taste in his mouth.

 

He begins to walk towards Jason, and Jason suddenly wants to turn back and leave, but the fence slams in his face, and Jason realizes that he is stuck in the pen with a horny dairy bull ready to break him down.

 

He backs up against the door, frozen. Slade gets closer to him, cornering him against the fence, and Jason is shown the true size difference between them. Slade is at least 3 heads taller than him, and the size of his cock makes Jason want to recoil. He wants to cry, and dammit he can only open his mouth and whine imagining having something that big inside him.

 

Slade, unbothered by whatever Jason is thinking, takes this chance to take a closer look at Jason’s body. He goes down on his knees to see Jason eye to eye. Grabs Jason by his horns and tilts his head to the side and back, examining him, and Jason can only blush at being viewed with such focus and lust. 

 

“You- you stay back. If I scream, and they see that you hurt me, they won’t be happy”

 

Slade only smirks and chuckles.

 

“You silly little calf. You honestly think that they care enough about what happens to you as long as you’re able to produce the milk they want?” 

 

Jason doesn’t say anything. He knows Slade is right. As long as Jason doesn’t have any serious injuries, Slade will continue to be used to breed the other cattle, and Jason will just be another member of the herd.

 

“And do you honestly think I can’t handle any punishment they give me?”

 

It’s then Jason begins to take notice of Slade’s scars again. From far away the discoloration of his skin is barely noticeable, but from up close it is easy to see the markings that could only belong to a cow prod. Jason couldn’t help but recoil on himself at the thought of if piercing his skin like that. Even in his current predicament, he can’t help but feel sympathy for Slade.

 

But Slade ignores Jason and instead focuses on sniffing Jason’s neck, and Jason can feel him increase his grip on his horns.

 

“St-Stop it! That hurts.” 

 

His resistance, however, only makes Slade more aggressive. Jason is stiff, not sure what Slade is going to do, until he feels Slade’s tongue run along the underside of his ear, and his whole body shivers. He brings his hands to Slade’s shoulders trying to push him away, but Slade just moves his mouth lower, moving his lips against Jason’s skin.

 

“Mmm.. Ahh” Jason’s hands grip tighter against Slade’s shoulders, nails digging into Slade’s skin, but Slade just pays no attention, too focused on Jason’s scent and the taste of his sweat. 

 

He moves his mouth further down and releases his grip on Jason’s horns in favor of cupping Jason’s tits in his hands.

 

“Nnn- Slade” Jason still isn’t used to the sensation of having his tits played with, and Slade takes advantage of how sensitive he is and continues have his fun. He plays with the weight of Jason’s tits in his hands and brings his mouth down to lightly bite his nipple.

 

“Oh, oh _fuck_ ”

 

Jason’s so focused by the sensations on his chest that he doesn’t notice Slade’s hands moving lower, until he feels Slade start kneading his ass. 

 

“Ahh. No”

 

But Slade isn’t paying attention to Jason’s protests. He keeps on toying with Jason’s body.

 

Slade brings his mouth lower and starts to lick up and down Jason’s slit. At a maddening slow pace, taking his time, unbothered by Jason’s whimpering or frantic arms trying to pull Slade away from him, pushing at the large horns at his head.

 

Jason is unable to handle the increasing pace and wants Slade to just _slow down_ but Slade grips his hips and doesn’t allow Jason to move away from him. Slade starts moving his tongue faster and then his tongue penetrates his cunt.

 

Jason squirms at the feeling of Slade’s tongue inside him and bucks his hips, unable to stop himself from moaning.

 

“Slade, _please_ ”

 

But Slade does not stop and listen. Instead, he continues thrusting his tongue in and out, making sure to lick at the sides of Jason’s slit before thrusting in again.

 

Jason is a mess. He’s drooling with his mouth wide open, shaking his head back and forth unable to handle how Slade is treating him. Then, Slade adds a finger besides his tongue, stretching Jason’s cunt out and moving at a faster pace. 

 

Slade then takes out his tongue in favor of taking Jason’s cock in his mouth, and adds a second finger inside of Jason’s cunt.

 

The sensations are too much for Jason and bring him over the edge. 

 

“Slade, no. Stop. I’m gonna, I’m gonna-”

 

And Jason is unable to finish his sentence when he cums, overtaken by pleasure and unable to think straight. Slade takes that moment to make sure he licks Jason clean.

 

Jason, breathless, slides down to floor, unable to hold himself up when Slade lets go of his legs. His chest moves up and down trying to get more control of himself. But while he lies down, focusing on getting a grip of himself, Slade takes that opportunity to grab Jason’s legs and pull them towards him.

 

“Wait! No. No more. I can’t. Not anymore ”

 

“You can, and you will. They put you in _my_ pen for a reason little calf. Don’t think I would forget that. Your owner will expect you nice and full of my cum when he comes back, and you don’t want to disappoint him. Do you?” which Slade emphasizes by rubbing his cock against Jason’s, making the boy choke on another whine. 

 

Slade is right. Roman planned to get him breeded here. He will probably have to go through this again and again until Roman is satisfied. Roman had made sure he was prepared to take the size of any bull’s cock that he would need to take. Jason tries to steady his breath, but he is still unprepared when Slade begins to line himself next to Jason. 

 

Jason can feel the weight of Slade’s cock rubbing against him. Slade slides themselves together, angling his hips in a way to make sure Jason can feel the friction too. It might have been something pleasurable if not for the fact that Jason had already came.

 

Slade pulls his hips back and aligns his cock, not really thrusting just yet, but teasing Jason all the same. He’s ready to try and say something to Slade, when Slade begins to slowly thrust into him.

 

“Mhmm. No. _Wait_ -”

 

But Slade doesn’t listen and moves himself further inside of Jason. And Jason whines at the size of Slade’s cock. His legs begin to shake again when Slade’s hips are flush against his own, and Slade grabs Jason’s thighs and begins to thrust. Not caring for the cries Jason makes. 

 

“Slade, _I can’t_. Please. _Please_ ”, Jason wants to stop Slade, but is also too focused on the full feeling inside him. Slade’s thrust become faster and harder, and Jason can barely keep up with the rhythm. His breath short, quick, and shaky. 

 

When Slade finally cums inside him he does not let Jason go. His grip on Jason tightens, and Jason swears that there are going to leave marks that will take days to heal at least. Slade keeps his hold on Jason, weakening his grip to massage Jason’s hips. He doesn’t let go of Jason until he feels himself go soft inside him.

 

And then, his grip tightens again, and he starts to thrust his hips.

 

“ _What?_ No. No more. Enough. _Slade_ , I’m so full, _please_.”

 

Jason tries to kick at Slade, but his attempt is laughable, a small calf trying to fight off a full grown bull of Slade’s size would never have a chance anyways. Slade simply grabs Jason’s legs and bring them up until Jason is bending over with his legs pinned by the sides of his head.

 

When Jason cums again, he can barely hold himself together.

 

Jason doesn’t resist him when Slade decides he is still not finished with him, and just lets Slade do what he wants.

 

__________

 

When Slade is finally bored with him, Jason feels so full and too tired to even move. His skin is red from overexertion, and cum is dripping down his upper thigh. As he begins to close his eyes, he sees Roman entering the pen ready to take Jason away and bring him back for whatever he has planned for him back at the farm.

 

Jason lifts up his arms as a plea to help him up, too exhausted and on the verge of fainting from being used so thoroughly.

 

“R-Roman. please”

 

Roman looks down at Jason and lightly pushes at Jason’s head with his polished black oxford boot and snaps his fingers. His lackeys roughly grab at Jason’s arms and carry him out.

 

“Hrnn” Jason whines. Roman’s handlers are not the most gentle people, and the way they manhandle him and grip him only make him more uncomfortable.

 

“You honestly didn’t think that I would get my suit dirty, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. Roman isn't really the nicest person.


End file.
